What Could Have Been
by mellamaet
Summary: Ginny sighed as she looked at her reflection at the mirror and a sad but beautiful bride stared back at her, warm brown eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall. She had always imagined her wedding day to be a joyous event, not something like this…


I needed to get back to Ginny and Draco XD I've missed them so much. This is based on Taylor Swit's song : That's the way I loved You

I apologize for mistakes, its 12:37 am here (Manila, Philippines) and I am insanely sleepy. So. Yeah. Sorry

DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANYTHING

* * *

><p>Ginny sighed as she looked at her reflection at the mirror and a sad but beautiful bride stared back at her, warm brown eyes shining with tears that had yet to fall. She had always imagined her wedding day to be a joyous event, not something like this…<p>

She was getting married, she was getting married in a few hours...she couldn't believe it.

The red head sat down on her bed by the window and looked around her small childhood room, canary yellow walls, Quidditch posters stuck to the wall and all that. The room that saw all sides of Ginevra Weasley…and soon, she would have to leave it all behind, leave the comfortable sanctuary of her warm blankets and the memories that filled this room to the brim. Soon she would no longer be Ginevra Weasley, but Ginevra Potter. How charming.

Her eyes wandered over to the window where the same yellow tent had been set up, and if she squinted a bit, she could see George and Ron by the entrance, leading guests in. She leaned back against the wooden bed rest and sighed once more. She should be happy. Harry was everything she ever wanted. He had been what she had always wanted since she was 11-years-old. She closed her eyes as she tried to gather her thoughts.

Harry was the kind of guy any family would approve of. Hell, even Ron approved and Merlin knows how much he hated every single one of her past boyfriends. And well, he saved the bloody wizarding world when he was 17, if that wasn't something that would sweep you off your feet then you were barmy. He's an incredible guy, very sensible, practical, and loyal; all of that perfect boyfriend material…one couldn't ask for more. He's very flattering, although, sometimes she seems to think that she's read a few of his lines from a book that Ron used to read…but then maybe she was mistaken, who knows? But he was still perfect…aside from his unhealthy hatred for a certain blonde haired ferret.

Malfoy.

Ginny flinched, as if suddenly scalded when the name flashed across her mind. It had been years since she had thought of him. Years. Not since she was in 6th year and him in his 7th. It was dark times…she had spent countless sleepless nights trying to convince herself that what happened that year was nothing, they were troubled, insanely troubled, and they needed someone to lean on and so they had each other. They never even got along, they had shouted at one other in the middle of the corridors, much to the displeasure of several professors, but of course, shouting wasn't punishable, it wasn't revolutionary, just streams of insults directed at one another, and so, no teacher stopped them, there were times when she would spend all night writing an essay for class, and would suddenly find her ink charmed so that when she finished writing, it would all disappear, leaving her to scream out angry curses directed towards a blonde who was sleeping soundly a few floors before…and yet, things weren't always so bad. There were the times when she cried on his shoulder for hours while he stayed quiet and just sat there, held her protectively and stroked her hair gently, whispering reassurances into her ear, there was this one time when he pulled her to the grounds, hidden among the thick trees and dark plants, and just kissed her under the rain, just because she had idly mentioned it in a conversation. It was a crazy period of her life. Crazy, unpredictable, confusing, absolutely wonderful…it was the time when she felt the most alive. From him, she found her strength, the strength to do whatever she deemed right, because he was hers…but that didn't last long..Once he disappeared after the war, no one had any communication with him, and they simply fell apart.

Ginny shook her head furiously, trying to shake off the thoughts of Draco away from her head. No, she was getting married, she mustn't think about it. She mustn't.

She took a deep calming breath once more, trying to focus on Harry again. Harry, Harry Potter. He was a man that never pried, if you came home at three am and tell him that you were at work, he would simply nod and ask if you had already eaten. It wasn't that he didn't care, but he was raised not to ask questions…it probably stuck. Harry is very punctual. Well, if he knows where to go…otherwise you could be waiting someplace for years and Harry would still be lost…what else? Ginny opened her eyes just in time to glance out the window to see her mum hugging Harry fiercely as she dabbed a handkerchief on the corners of her eyes. Well, her parents absolutely adore Harry. Mum wants to adopt him legally, while Dad just doesn't get tired of talking to him, making him tell stories of muggle things like ducks made of rubber and squares that were jumbled up and seemed impossible to form.

She remembered Draco had one of those, the square things…if she recalled correctly, they were called something like Rubics, or of that sort..he had confiscated it from a first year and it had managed to catch his attention for the night, leaving Ginny to work on her homework in peace…and whenever he got tired of something, he would head to the library, annoy the hell out of me, which often results to getting kicked out from the library by Madam Pince…

Just then a knock reverberated through the room and Hermione called out from the other side of the door "Ginny, it's time."

The said bride sighed for the last time as she pushed herself off the bed, plastered a smile on her face and opened the door, following Hermione down as they made their way to the tent, sealing her fate.


End file.
